Pusshu Pusshu no Mi
''This article is abandoned for now and won't be updates soon. '' Introduction The Push Push Fruit (Pusshu Pusshu no Mi) is a Paramecia Devil Fruit that allows the user to generate kinetic energy (normaly in form of waves), making user a Pushing Human. It was eaten by Reiv Kuro. Appearance Push Push Fruit looks like little white apple with black swirls. Usage Main usage of Pusshu Pusshu no Mi for Reiv is to punch enemies with powerfull punches, block attacks, also he can use it to stay on the surface of the water. Strengths It can power up punches of its user. Weaknesses 1. Amount of used kinetic energy affects its user - more energy used more tired its user will be. 2. Busoshoku Haki and Pusshu Pusshu no Mi can be used at once to power up normal attack, but Busoshoku Haki can't power up attacks based only on power of Pusshu Pusshu no Mi. 3.The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks 1. Attacks without Busoshoku Haki Pusshu Pusshu no Punch (プッシュプッシュのパンチ Pusshu Pusshu no Panchi): Reiv uses waves of kinetic energy to power up his punch. Pusshu Pusshu no Giga Punch (プッシュプッシュのギガパンチ Pusshu Pushu no Giga Panchi): it's more powerfull version of Pusshu Pusshu no Punch, and it's power is enought to destroy house with 5 floors, but after this Reiv won't be able to move and speak for 3 hours. Pusshu Pusshu no Shield (プッシュプッシュの盾 Pusshu Pusshu no Tate): Reiv creates waves of kinetic energy to defend himself and his friends from enemy attacks. Pusshu Pusshu no Water Walk (プッシュプッシュの水散歩 Pusshu Pusshu no Mizu Sanpo): Reiv generates waves of kinetic energy under his feet to dash on the surface of the water. Pusshu Pusshu no Rokuogan (プッシュプッシュの六王銃 Pusshu Pusshu no ''Rokuōgan): its an ''emitation of Rokuogan but instead of using Rokushiki, Reiv uses his fruit power to to do the same attack. Pusshu Pusshu no Apocalypse Punch (プッシュプッシュの黙示録パンチ Pusshu Pusshu no Mokushiroku Panchi): In fact its just more powerfull version of Pusshu Pusshu no Punch and Pusshu Pusshu no Giga Punch, but power of this attack is enought to destroy everything in 0,5km radius, and after using it Reiv won't be able to move or speak for 7 days. Because this attack is very dangerous, Reiv uses it very rarely. Pusshu Pusshu no Shot (プッシュプッシュのショット Pusshu Pusshu no Shotto): Reiv forms kinetic energy into spiral and "shoots" this spiral out of his fingers. To use this attack Reiv needs to concentrate on it, also it can't be powereded up with haki. Pusshu Pusshu no Storm (プッシュプッシュの嵐 Pusshu Pusshu no Arashi): Reiv creates spirals of kinetic energy out of all 5 fingers on one of his hands and uses these spirals like tentakles, so in some way it's stronger verison of Pusshu Pusshu no Shot but it also can avoid obstacles. To use this attack Reiv needs to concentrate on it, also it can't be powereded up with haki. 2. Attacks with Busoshoku Haki Pusshu Pusshu no Dragon Punch (プッシュプッシュのドラゴンパンチ Pusshu Pusshu no Doragon Panchi): Pusshu Pusshu no Punch powered up with Busoshoku Haki. Pusshu Pusshu no King Dragon Punch (プッシュプッシュの王様ドラゴンパンチ Pusshu Pushu no Ōsama Doragon Panchi): Pusshu Pusshu no Giga Punch powered up with Busoshoku Haki, it can destroy house with 10 floors. After this Reiv won't be able to move and speak for 5 hours. Pusshu Pusshu no Dragon Breath (プッシュプッシュの王様ドラゴンブレス Pusshu Pusshu no Doragon Buresu): Most powerfull Pusshu Pusshu no Mi technique. In fact it's Pusshu Pusshu no Apocalypse Punch but powered up with Busoshoku Haki, and because of this power up it has enought power to destroy everything in 1km radius. After using this technique Reiv won't be able to move and speak for 9 days. Because this attack is even more dangerous than Pusshu Pusshu no Apocalypse Punch Reiv uses it only in battles where he doesn't need to wory about civilians and his friends.